Recuerdo
by Akari29
Summary: Una canción, un encuentro en un vagón, recuerdos. Una final inconcluso, el comienzo de una nueva oportunidad quizá.


**Aclaración: Los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi yo sólo los utilizo sin fines de lucro y sólo para entretener.**

**La canción se llama "Recuerdo" y le pertenece en música y letra a Ismael Serrano.**

* * *

_**Recuerdo**_

_**Me levanto temprano, moribundo.  
Perezoso resucito, bienvenido al mundo.  
Con noticias asesinas me tomo el desayuno**_**. **

Ha amanecido temprano este día.

El sol, maldito, ha conjugado con el reloj un hechizo insoportable.

El gris de la rutina me invade en cuanto prendo la radio. Estos lunes, siempre me matan.

Abandono el calor de las cobijas, intento vestirme sin caer al piso.

El frío del agua, me termina por despabilar. El ruido de la radio parece hacerse más fuerte ahora que me despierto más.

Malos augurios resuenan en las noticias de hoy. Como siempre.

La puerta de casa se abre y me despide.

Destello. He recordado una sonrisa despreocupada. Una voz lejana. Unos ojos celestes que no logro asociar.

Maldición, siempre trastocando la realidad con la fantasía distante. Tu recuerdo viene a mí como un soplo. Luego de tantos años. Sonrío.

Extraño lunes. Estos lunes, siempre me matan.

Saludo a vecinos y conocidos que comparten conmigo bostezos y camino en el ascensor.

_**Camino del trabajo, […],  
aburrido vigilo las caras de los viajeros,  
compañeros en la rutina y en los bostezos. **_

El bullicio de la ciudad me ensordece. Estos lunes, siempre me matan.

La estación de tren rebosa de gente y un extraño olor a humo, alquitrán y electricidad. Un ruido espantoso que deja sordo a cualquiera.

Las tristes facciones de la gente, me dan un poco de gracia. Pienso que debo verme igual y me da más gracia aún. No sé por qué.

La hora pico resulta tan evidente. El hormiguero de la muchedumbre en marcha al trabajo.

Me mezclo con todos. La oficina me espera.

Un nuevo chirrido estrepitoso cierra las puertas del tren, anuncia la partida, abandona el andén dejándolo casi solitario.

Y en la carrera sin escrúpulos por cazar un asiento, extrañamente salgo hoy victorioso.

Desempolvo de mi mochila el libro de Dolina. Quizá el Ángel Gris venga a echarme una mano, quizá logre que extraños sucesos se predispongan a hacerme abandonar este lunes ahora nublado.

Leo unas líneas, no puedo evitar, reojear a mis compañeros de vagón.

De repente…

En el asiento de enfrente, un rostro…¿Eres tú?

En el asiento de en frente, el ritmo del tren parece haberse detenido en un instante, en un recuerdo lejano…¿Eres tú?, de nuevo la duda me invade.

_**Y en el asiento de enfrente,  
un rostro de repente,  
claro ilumina el vagón. **_

Las sombras del pasado me envuelven. El recuerdo me ha quemado el alma, ha despertado el rumor de la duda…¿Eres tú?...Hace tanto tiempo de la última vez que nos vimos.

¿Qué ha sido de ti todo este tiempo?...¿Qué fue de nosotros?...¿Qué ha sido de mí?

_**Esos gestos traen recuerdos  
de otros paisajes, otros tiempos,  
en los que una suerte mejor me conoció. **_

La vida ha pasado. El agua bajo el puente casi se seca. La herida casi es invisible, pero…¡Ahí estás! ¿Aquí estás de nuevo?

El reflejo de tu vista me ha calado en el fondo. Ha lastimado mi retina el brillo que de tu rostro, lo radiante tu mirada ahora enclavada en el periódico que entorpece mi búsqueda.

_**No me atrevo a decir nada, no estoy seguro,  
aunque esos ojos, sin duda, son los suyos,  
más cargados de nostalgia, quizás más oscuros. **_

Dudo. ¿Es posible que el deseo te arrastre hasta estos lugares de mi vida? ¿Qué siga encadenado a tu presencia?...¿Es posible que el tridente del tiempo haya conjugado el pasado y el presente en este momento?

_**Pero creo que eres tú y estás casi igual,  
tan hermosa como entonces, quizás más.  
Sigues pareciendo la chica más triste de la ciudad. **_

La triste mirada siempre ausente, la melancolía eterna, el sincericio de la vida expresado en tus ojos. El golpe letal e inexplicable de la vida nos ha alejado tras el viento invernal.

Como vestigios de antología, en cada parpadeo un distinto recuerdo viene a mi mente.

Tu sonrisa liviana, tu gesto despreocupado, a veces tu tristeza, el dolor que te causado, tu figura caminando con los pies descalzos a orillas del mar mientras ríes, una foto juntos.

Lamento tanto haber perdido el mapa.

_**Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde los primeros errores,  
del interrogante en tu mirada.  
La ciudad gritaba y maldecía nuestros nombres,  
jóvenes promesas, no, no teníamos nada. **_

_**Dejando en los portales los ecos de tus susurros,  
buscando cualquier rincón sin luz.  
"Agárrate de mi mano, que tengo miedo del futuro",  
y detrás de cada huida estabas tú, estabas tú****. **_

Tus palabras resuenan en mi mente y en el corazón. A cambio, mi silencio siempre lejano, como un golpe, como una mortaja negra en el corazón.

_**En las noches vacías en que regreso  
solo y malherido, todavía me arrepiento  
de haberte arrojado tan lejos de mi cuerpo. **_

Quizá si un gesto te hubiese demostrado todo lo que significabas para mí, quizá nunca hubiera sido tarde, quizá el destino hubiera sido otro…¡Qué cobarde he sido!...Los años han pasado y yo culpando al destino.

El futuro ha llegado y no hay nadie más lejos que yo para protegerte de él.

He faltado a la promesa de lo eterno, pero fue eterno mientras duró. O quizá sea eterno en este momento.

_**Y ahora que te encuentro, veo que aún arde  
la llama que encendiste. Nunca, nunca es tarde  
para nacer de nuevo, para amarte**. _

Pero ahora que los dioses de un destino extraño te han traído a este vagón, la herida se ha abierto. Nunca, nunca es tarde.

Siento en mi pecho la calidez de esos años, siento tu esperanza inundando mi vida, siento tu risa estallando en la casa y en mi corazón.

El recuerdo de tus manos tibias y de tus besos se han abierto como las alas de un mariposa, frágiles pero capaces de emprender el vuelo, radiantes y misteriosas.

¿Me recuerdas, todavía?

Siento el miedo invadiendo mi pecho y mi coraje, siento que todo pasa en una fracción de tiempo mínima, tan cerca y tan lejos. Como si el tiempo me hubiera atrapado.

Aunque no a ti, tu hermosura permanece intacta aunque madura, los años te han hecho mujer, tal como había soñado en aquel pasado.

Y vuelvo a tí, como siempre, _y te encuentro en las cumbres y en el lodo_, sinceramente, te encuentro en todo, aunque me haya pasado estos años intentando evitar el dolor de tu ausencia, aunque la cobardía me haya obligado a estar lejos de ti.

_**Debo decirte algo antes de que te bajes  
de este sucio vagón y quede muerto,  
mirarte a los ojos, y tal vez recordarte,  
que antes de rendirnos fuimos eternos. **_

_**Me levanto decidido y me acerco a ti,  
y algo en mi pecho se tensa, se rompe.  
"¿Cómo estás? Cuánto tiempo, ¿te acuerdas de mí?"  
Y una sonrisa tímida responde: **_

_-_Darien?

-Serena, eres tú.

-----------------

Bueno, un nuevo songifc, con un final inconcluso. Podemos creer que se trata de un nuevo comienzo, de una nueva oportunidad.

Si a algunos les parece que pueda continuarse, sólo avisen.

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Espero siempre sus comentarios!

Nos vemos!

**_Brisalunar_**

* * *

_"maldigo el sueño que besa tus ojos hasta tan tarde"_


End file.
